


兰若寺

by Celestial_Snow



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Snow/pseuds/Celestial_Snow
Summary: 即便沧海桑田，记忆全无，忘却了身份姓名，历经世态炎凉，他也仍能记起，心底那个不可割舍的挚爱。人间如梦，一樽还酹江月。





	兰若寺

暮春江浙多雨，日光被阴云彻底埋没，路人行色匆忙，素常闭塞的小镇沉浸在一种压抑气氛中，连年洪涝搅得方圆百里颗粒无收，赋税却仍旧伴随着边疆战乱只增不减，灾祸接踵而至，许多百姓迫不得已，只能拖妻带子背井离乡，试图寻求生计。

是以自冰雪消融后，锈迹斑驳的城门便有出无进，没有人愿意投身这一片死局救起日渐贫瘠的一方城池。趋利避害原是本性，就连高官富商也不能免俗。故而满城烟雨中，只剩不愿背井离乡的几处地摊苟延残喘，停留城中的多是老弱妇孺，一时间仿佛连生气都在伴随雨雾寒风逐渐消散。

那些辉煌鼎盛时期留下的亭宇高阁变得讽刺至极，不时提醒着人们安乐不过瞬息，贫苦才是余生。

唯有死物才能屹立不倒，俗世终有生老病死。

晦暗之中，一抹素白十分扎眼，那人穿着并不华丽，却无端带着一种风雅气息，不需珠玉装点便与寻常平民截然不同，墨发只由一卷丝带束起，身后背负着竹木做成的书箱，步伐平缓地破开风雨踏进一家茶楼。

润玉家中清贫，此番进京赶考徒步前行，沿途还会接些写字送信的小事，赚几文银钱，故而行程尤为缓慢。这次受人之托，来城中寻人递送家书，却不料来时人去楼空，早已无踪可循。

他将竹箱放在一旁，小心地用巾帕擦去上面的雨水，向店小二要来一壶陈茶，坐在檐下窗旁的位置借着所剩无几的天光检查被雨水打湿的书卷。一只羽毛赤红的小鸟突然飞进茶楼落在桌上，黑亮的圆眼一瞬不瞬地看着他整理的动作，轻声地啾了一下。

“小家伙，你可是来这里避雨的？”握着书的手动作一滞，转而从书箱中拿出一包干粮，掰下一块放在桌上，“吃点东西，一会好飞回家去。”

小红鸟看着米白的面团被放在桌上，下意识跳着小脚后退两步，用探寻的目光歪着脑袋看了润玉半晌，换来对方儒雅的笑意，修长的手指在沾着水珠的翅羽上轻抚一下，意料之外并未吓到雏鸟，反倒被侧来的鸟喙不轻不重地蹭了蹭。润玉轻笑着抽手把书放回箱中，“天快黑了，快些吃。”

虽然明知鸟雀不通人言、不懂人情，此情此景仍是有一种莫名的亲切感。令他把语气也放柔了几分，端起茶杯的动作轻且缓，在徐徐吹过的冷风中满心温软。那红鸟却仿佛听懂一般，配合地跳近几步，啄食起有些干硬的馒头。

倦鸟尚可归林，游子却已无家可还，润玉少时丧母，又逢生父家道中落，亲友都道他生而不详，最终与那残破不堪的府邸一道被遗弃，幸而老管家有心将他带回收养，那人却也在他考中举人后病重亡故。如今恰逢清明，锦囊中却连几文买祭品的钱都匀不出。

袖风染雨，他屈指轻轻刮了一下雏鸟的脊背，小家伙终于啄完了最后一丝碎屑，一抖身子将羽毛弄得凌乱不堪，被长指细细理顺。

日暮西垂，看来今晚不得不在这里休整一夜，明日再继续赶路。润玉抬手招来小二，“这附近可有什么便宜些的住处？”

若是风调雨顺的城镇，自是不难寻到小店稍歇，只是灾年物价飞涨，反倒是穷山恶水攀高踩低，最不易落脚容身。只见那小二略微犹豫了一瞬，方才开口作答，“这近处没有几家店能够照常营生，公子不如去兰若寺借宿一晚。”

梳理羽毛的手指停下动作，红鸟不满地鸣叫一声，却并未引来任何回应。润玉拱手谢过小二，振衣起身，指端在那小脑袋上轻轻一点，“趁着雨势不大，回林中去罢。”

*  
北郊杂草丛生，一片荒芜，已经看不出往日的风光无限。

这里原本被一家大户买下用于修建寺庙，以祈求一生平安富有。佛像与僧舍一应俱全，只是后来不知为何那位出资的富商突然消失，音讯全无，没有僧人愿意来此讲经修佛，这里便荒芜下来，现下早已无人问津。

尚未长满新叶的参天古树上四五只乌鸦聚集，吵闹着争抢地盘，让原本凄清的场面多了三分呱噪。一只身形小巧的红鸟自远处飞来，将要落地时凭空化为红衣少年，抬眼一睨枯枝上的黑影，此起彼伏的叫声戛然而止，乌合之众四散而逃。

旭凤心底很是不爽，兄长此番下凡历劫是为飞升上神，回天便会领受司夜之职，他原本吩咐得清清楚楚，让缘机仙子务必给润玉安排在一个好人家，安然度过此生，当日还亲眼看着他降生在江南有名的盐商家中，才放心离去。奈何忘川两岸战事吃紧，他在军中抽身不得，再回到人间竟看到心心念念的人是如此处境。

好在兄长即将经历最后一道劫难，再过几日便能脱离尘世苦楚，重返天宫。

路旁的石碑上蛛网密布，昔年雕刻被尘土盖的模糊不清，大致能分辨出“兰若寺”三字，望一眼远处苍老破败的庙宇，他实在不想润玉今夜睡在这种地方。

这里能历到什么鬼劫？

夕阳将落未落，仍余三寸天光，北郊却因树木繁茂而犹显昏暗，旭凤想也未想几步跨过石碑处的界限迈入残垣断壁之中，俄而感察到一丝阴气。

凡人死后理当下黄泉、过忘川，踏入另一番轮回，遗留在世的孤魂野鬼不合六道，稍有不慎便会颠倒阴阳，祸乱人间。即便是神仙下凡渡劫，终究是以肉体凡身入世，若是沾染妖魔气息，也于修行不利，缘机仙子到底是怎么想的，竟安排兄长途经此处。

思绪杂乱无章，于下刻被入耳的丝竹之音打断，乐声悠扬缓和，声律繁复起伏，间或掺杂女子的笑声，俨然并非寻常人信手拨弦，一道无形的法咒绞在乱音里，稍有不慎便能勾魂摄魄。他放轻步伐循声而去，拨开过膝的枯草找到一方院落。

层层围墙形成一个回字，分不清东西南北，更找不到门窗所在，女子阴柔声色却不分边界地流露出来，透过凛冽寒风直接钻入耳中：“公子…快来，风一过冷得紧，快抱紧我…”

几片嫩叶被突如其来的狂风一卷，堪堪脱离新枝，落在地上与浮尘交合，幽蓝暗纹附在墙面，不过是极为低阶的迷魂阵法，根本阻挡不住凤凰灵识。他掩下仙气，隐匿身形后一步踏过莫须有的墙体，透过层层幻象，终于看清了屋内的情景。

女子衣衫半褪，白纱虚掩着肘臂玉肌，一双长腿半遮不遮，脚踝上拴的红绳尤为显眼，其上挂着个铃铛，在她用腿轻勾的动作中清脆作响。一名男子身着灰蓝布衣姿态僵硬地坐在旁边，手指绞着衣扣颇显犹豫，偶尔侧眼扫一下女子，却又不敢多看似的错开视线，不远处另一名女子身着青衣，指抚琴弦，眉目含笑地看着二人。

“小哥哥这是害羞了，莫不是嫌弃我们姐妹二人姿容太过粗陋，比不得你那家中的妻子，配不上公子玉树临风？”

话语伴随着嬉笑声，琴音又升一调，迷乱心智的法咒肆意飘散，薄衣女子一个翻身跨坐在男人腿上，白纱飘然散去，纤细的胳膊在脖子上一搂，湿热的唇轻吻上耳廓，呼吸打在脸庞。

愈发深重的戾气四散开来，于荒草间凭空卷起一阵波澜，阴云将最后一抹天光遮蔽，雨势淅沥，一寸寸打湿凤纹红衣，旭凤有些不解地观察着屋内两人的一举一动，一时分析不出他们在做什么。

这女鬼也是奇怪，放着好好的床不坐，偏要坐在别人身上。

屋内的男人终于无法再忍，翻身把女子压在床上。

正当旭凤意外于二人突如其来的扭打举动，情势却在此刻突兀转折，悠扬乐声戛然而止，阵阵铃音骤然增快，追命索魂的咒语直击神识，如果说方才旭凤还深感迷茫，不知道是否该插手去管房内的事态，现下他已再无犹疑，反手一道琉璃净火将围绕屋舍的阵法化为灰烬。

八方寒风忽滞，皓月初出，一抹霜色将赤衣衬出几分冷意，胜雪透白的面庞上桀骜神情毫不遮掩，长眉一挑，显是不屑多费唇舌，“好一番颠倒阴阳的阵法，低阶鬼魅，竟也想害人性命？”

带着滚金边的长袖一翻，幻象塑成的四方墙壁支离破碎，红烛暖榻化为乌有，俨然只剩下一处废墟。那凡人惊得起身要逃，方才还百倍娇柔躺卧的女子俄而生出百尺青丝欲要将其缠绕捆缚，泛着赤金的火焰及时形成一束光圈，把男人护在其中。

女鬼怒目圆睁，再无柔情姿态，距近的已翻琴在手，指端虚虚一扶，一道挟着杀气的劲风向着旭凤迎面吹来，“你是何人？竟敢在兰若寺指手画脚。”

救命的呼声与刺耳的琴音交杂在一起，愈发扰人，旭凤拂袖一扫，清浅的灵咒只在瞬息便将来袭的攻势化开，七弦逐一崩断，他却负手而立并未急于交手，唇角噙笑难掩轻蔑，“这位少侠，就算姑娘坐在你身上很沉，你也不该反手打她。”

男子：“……”

女鬼：“……”

迎着女鬼愕然的目光看去，方才续上后话，“即便少侠嫌弃你沉把你掀倒，你也不该想着杀他。”

到底还是青衣女鬼先从偶遇高人的震惊中回过神来，两抹魅影各自幻化出长剑持在手中，怨气攀附的玄铁愈显狰狞，惊得那男子奔逃而跑，混乱中也无人再管他的去向，两柄利刃以夺命之势直击旭凤的心脉。后者却始终没有取出兵器还击的意思，在剑风即将触及衣袍时腾身而起，足尖于袭来的剑尖一点，后翻落地，一簇暗红的火焰于掌间凝聚，反手扣向较近的鬼魅。

一抹孤魂顿时灰飞烟灭。

实力悬殊一目了然。

即便是下界低微的野鬼此时也足以知晓面前站着的绝非肉体凡胎，顿时跪倒在地，连连虔诚拜伏，不成形的泪珠合着雨水顺着脸庞不断滚落，“仙家饶了我罢，若非时运不济，爹爹将我姐妹二人卖给山匪，最终不堪受辱横死此处，我们又何至于做这些事…”

掌间的火焰瞬间变暗了些，一双凤眼借着灵火余温打量了一番面前的魅影。他还未到下凡历劫的年纪，也没有封神任职，只不过连年天魔两方对峙，父帝力有不逮，故而请命分忧，领十万天兵于忘川驻守，一来二去尚未成年便在沙场铁血中度过匆匆百余年。

他并非只知清平中繁花似锦、安乐无忧，两军交战血流成河，逝者如川，生死往复，本是常事。每一个生命都无法复制，独一无二，失去的永远失去，有时命盘只被轻易一拨便是万劫不复，看过太多存亡绝续，年轻的战神合掌收了火焰。

“你自去阎王殿中重入轮回罢，本神便不送了。”

那抹忧郁的青魂神情一滞，消失在风雨中，再也无迹可寻。

*

天机轮盘上银光乍现，昭示着上神于凡间的命格脱离原始轨迹。缘机仙子掐指一算，瞬间了然前因后果。一抹流光过后高台上早已没了白衣高冠的身影，不过瞬息她便施施然落在旭凤身侧。

这位天界的二殿下果真是天后亲自生的，一样的专出难题，总是搅得她焦头烂额。

仙家凭空出现在侧这种事旭凤很习惯，毕竟这些年除去在忘川帮父帝分忧，但凡能腾出手来，他也时常给父帝添“忧”，何况这位缘机仙子他其实已有几面之缘，早在润玉下凡历劫之前的几百年中，他就已为命盘之事叨扰过她不下百次。

飞升上神自是须得尝尽人间八苦，但万事总该有转圜余地，他早先便勒令这位掌管凡人命盘的仙子务必写出一份虽然很苦，但不损元神也毫无波折的人生轨迹。

如今看来是靠错了人。

未待对方开口，旭凤直接在路边的石块上振衣落座，胳膊颇显随意地搭在膝盖上，撑着下颔抬首向她看去，“本神记得叮嘱得很明白，兄长此行虽是历劫，却万不可太过为难他。为何我寻到他时，发现他是个清苦书生？”

此事着实令缘机无从解释，那日刚送走这位不好招惹的小殿下，便迎来了绝不能惹的天后荼姚。一边是被雏凤烧毁宫殿的风险，另一边是直接身死道消的危机，让她选哪一边合适？

那位大殿下虽然颇得幼弟照拂，却终归是天后的眼中钉肉中刺，虽然并非嫡子，身居长位也足以令将来的大权归属不再非旭凤莫属，谁知再过数百年天帝会更喜欢哪个儿子，立嫡亦或立长，择亲亦或择贤，从来并没有严格的法纪制约，只要有第二种选择，于荼姚而言便是无形的威胁。是以此番润玉虽是要承下并不起眼的司夜之职，天后也断不能容。

他在凡间吃多少苦，如何吃，都只不过能令天后解一时之恨。

但若是天帝长子在凡间爱上不合六道的鬼魅，与妖孽私相授受，共赴云雨，还有何颜面去谋储位，太微又怎会把大业交付在他的手里。

怎曾想这部署精妙的棋局在一夜之间被亲子的一把火烧尽。

缘机仙子现下不知该如何复命，但无论如何，仙家在凡界的命盘被擅自更改，轻则元神受损，重则可能引来天雷。

她四下扫了一眼净火烧过的残局，“我的二殿下，您这么一烧，大殿下的劫还如何渡？不渡过这劫，怎么重返天庭？您杀谁不好，烧哪不好，这可让我怎么安排往下的事情？”

旭凤这才想起兄长还有几日便能回天的事，那样狼狈不堪的生活，他一日也不想润玉继续承受。可是莫非方才被他谴去地府的鬼魅竟是润玉的劫数？

在兰若寺被恶鬼吓唬一夜竟能抵过八苦中的一苦？

即便百思不得其解，他也不愿再多计较。斜眼一瞥颤巍支吾的女仙，便知道今日这事让她摆平是不可能了。也罢，既然清明节将兄长吓一吓便能抵劫，这买卖倒也划算。

在一套令人窒息的逻辑中找回理智，他朝着缘机仙子一笑，“等这事过去我再慢慢和你探讨兄长受过的苦。”

缘机仙子不寒而栗，突然感觉得罪这小凤凰还不如拼死去得罪那老凤凰来的痛快。

还未等她开口讨饶，便又被轻快的嗓音打断，“这一劫我帮他渡了。你回去规划一下，出了兰若寺让他重回正轨。还有几日便该回去了，务必让他安然回天。”

有那么一瞬她无法掩饰目瞪口呆的神情，也不知这小凤凰从哪句话领悟了润玉在此应当渡的是什么劫，又准备如何“帮”他渡。此事深问下去她倒当真不敢详尽解释，万一哪句漏出马脚被察觉其中曲折，这小凤凰定然与她没完。索性回去把情劫重新安排处置，今夜有旭凤介入也不愁没法和天后交代。

“…如此，便有劳二殿下了…小仙一定将余下的命盘布置周密，让大殿下顺利飞升上神。”

银白流光逃命似的离开了兰若古寺，只剩下红衣少年停留原地思索如何与没有仙家记忆的兄长度过今夜。

…他做神仙时好像从来不怕鬼？

*  
润玉辗转于林间小径，着实辨不清方向，只能借着微薄月光向北缓步寻找镇上人描述的破废古寺，停停走走，总算在子时之前看到了被杂草攀附遮掩的石碑。拨开枯木后兰若寺三字赫然展现，看字迹当年也是出自名家之手，只可惜今非昔比，沧海桑田，一幢寺院沦落到这般地步。

抬步欲行，地上的杂枝却将衣衫勾缠，他只得低首去理清脚下障碍，在此时听到一阵悠扬琴曲自不远处传来。

莫非还有别人在此投宿？

那琴音太过空灵，音律中仿佛挟着无尽思念，情愫尽付曲中，将原本简易的乐谱晕染成无边锦带，飘浮着勾人前去一探究竟。润玉总觉得这感观有些熟悉，遍寻记忆也没能找到与之相匹配的蛛丝马迹。

莫非有人为他弹奏过这样的琴曲？可他这一生孤苦清贫，并没有一人会这样用心地为他抚琴。

定是记忆出了差错。

推开古寺残破不堪的木门，隐约可以看见一处保存尚且完好的屋舍中有烛火摇曳。近乎本能地朝着寒夜里唯一一抹暖色走去，却在临近放缓了步伐。一道木门伫立眼前，他犹豫了片刻，仍是抬手轻敲两下。

琴音戛然而止，房门被从里面打开，映入眼帘的是一位少年，他身着浅青长衫，即便火光暗淡那双黑瞳仍是澄澈明亮，对望一眼便无法移开视线。

“外面冷，快进来。”带着暖意的指尖触及冰凉手腕向里一拉，直接把愣神的人拽进房内。

细雨依旧一滴滴打在窗纸上，润玉终于在杂乱无章的思绪里找出个头尾始末，退后三步拉开距离，拱手朝人礼数周全地一揖，“叨扰了，在下表字润玉，上京赶考途经这里想要借宿一晚。深夜造访实在失礼…”

旭凤倒不知他这兄长到了凡间变得这般刻板迂腐，敲个门都要道歉似的。抬手直接制止了余下的话，弯眼满是笑意看向对方，“叨扰倒是不打紧。兰若寺只有我一人住着，你要借宿，便直接在我这儿待一晚如何？”

陌上人如玉，公子世无双。纵然眼前的少年明显年岁不大，五官轮廓也十分陌生，举止间却总让润玉有种莫名的亲切感，但又不止是亲切那么简单。

某种期冀仿佛浓墨般化开晕染，生平宛如一张宣纸经不起半分勾划，依稀过往的每一笔都鲜活明亮却又看不清轮廓，初遇本该有的陌生与踟蹰竟带了几许久别重逢的安逸。

拒绝的话尚未说出口，书箱便被旭凤自顾自地取下放到一旁，“身上都湿了，快脱下来，我帮你烤一烤。润玉，你比我大一些罢，萍水相逢也是缘分，我叫你兄长可好？”

无从制止对方一番热情洋溢的招待，只能看着他生起柴火摆好木架，润玉脱下外衫时只觉掌心隐隐发烫，想是屋内明火过热，含糊应下后白衣便被对方直接拿了过去。平生未做亏心事，向来光明磊落，两人俱是男子也不该有何顾忌，但不知为何润玉始终不敢细看对方的面目轮廓，仿佛再多看一眼便会深陷其中，万劫不复。

少年将一切料理妥当后隔着柴火与他相对而坐，本就柔和的面庞轮廓被火光一染，又添了几分明媚，润玉痴痴地看得出神，耳侧传来对方不急不缓的问话，“我自小与家人分开，独自生活。兄长，可否给我讲一讲你的家人？”

内心深处随着对方脱口而出的“兄长”二字泛起一圈涟漪，恍惚好像记起以前什么人也如此唤他。可是，他并没有幼弟。

什么人一身红衣曾经在夜晚与他共眠，和他饮茶，陪他观星望月？

什么人在他重病不起时日夜守在床侧，给他端药，为他倒水？

什么人离开他时不舍得眷恋着，抬手紧紧抓住他的衣摆不肯松开，最终被强行带离？

倥偬一生中分明没有这样一个人，他始终是孤独的。

识海里一片浑浊，越是细想那人的轮廓，便愈发难以捕捉到一丝痕迹，自最初不断隐现的影子一直模糊成一点不成形的残存幻象。心口跟着绞痛不以，似是被一双无形的手抹去了生命中最后那寸光芒。

他不得不抬手捂着心口略微前倾，疼痛却有增无减，脸色也跟着苍白起来，席卷而来的不适最终占据了大半思绪，引来对坐的旭凤上前搀扶着探察情况。

“兄长...润玉，你哪里不舒服？”

入耳的言语里无措和担忧打在心口，又掀起一阵尖锥戳心似的刺痛，意识却终究缓和清醒，眼底映出对方清晰无比的容貌，墨黑的碎发落在那上扬的眉梢，衬得面庞通透如玉，白得像一抹月光。那神色中是他不懂的关切热忱。

旭凤将有些无力的身体揽在怀里，掌心贴着后心运起火灵一下下安抚。他不知润玉这一世是否还被什么病痛折磨，也来不及顾及那许多，只暗自用灵力帮着纾解平复着凡躯的气血。

“我生而不详，亲友避之不及，都惧怕我带来厄运。那些旧事你当真想听？可否...问一下公子的名号。”

听出话中语气显已平静，旭凤小心地松开怀里的身体，撤走灵力，望向朝思暮想的人，突然有些难过于他此刻没有记忆，相遇不相识。

所幸凡间只是弹指一瞬，过上几日便能重聚。他朝人明朗地一笑，“我长居山间并没有什么姓名，兄长给我取一个可好？至于过往的事情，只要兄长愿讲，我便想听。”

*

柴火不时传来噼啪的响动，话题由润玉如何被生父厌弃，一直讲到而后艰难的十余年，旭凤自始至终只是静默聆听，除去听到他被恶人欺凌时偶尔攥握的双拳，没有多余的反应，却让他感到一种无形的安全。

一生匆忙，琐事也有说尽的时候，幸而旭凤似乎没有一直相对两望秉烛夜谈的想法，看出润玉的疲惫后，施施然坐回琴前，拿出一本曲谱翻看，不时用墨笔批注。

徐徐晚风透过并不严实的窗户纸吹入屋舍，烛火受到惊吓般地摇曳摆动，虽然素常不喜同人亲近，润玉仍旧鬼使神差地开口问道，“方才那琴曲，可是公子弹奏的？”

桐木古琴色泽暗沉雅致，琴尾雕刻龙凤，七弦泛着淡淡银光，宛如凝了点滴星辰，信手拨弄即容天地万象于一曲之中。但若是追名逐利之辈，或是奸佞小人，断然弹不出方才那一曲琴音。因而即便此刻身处荒山野岭，偶遇实则离奇，他也并无成见，反倒对面前这人心生好奇。

少年屈膝将胳膊懒散一搭，风雅中又平白多了几分玩世不恭，两种相斥的气息巧妙交融，眉目里满是明朗笑意，“闲来无事，胡乱弹的。兄长明日不是还要赶路？快去歇息罢，床在那边。”

抬起的手指引着视线转向不远处的软榻，这满屋显然只有那一张床，虽然两人容身绝对绰绰有余，但总归有些…

看出润玉为难，旭凤随手将书扔到琴边，起身走到他面前，拉起尚未回暖的手便往床榻边带，将不到一个时辰前所见所闻的情景模仿得淋漓尽致，回忆着鬼魅吓人的手段步步为营，直接把怔愣的人拉到床侧坐下。

青衣随风浮动，与素纱绞缠在一起，他用一手搭上润玉的肩膀，另一手托着人的下颚将侧开的脸扳了回来，“兄长为何不看我？”

他平素确也不常仔细端详润玉的面貌，少时虽然贴在一处，这些年二人却终归改变不少，过去须臾百年滞留忘川，即便前次听闻大殿下即将入世渡劫，也不过匆忙看了一眼确保无碍便掉头走了。是以至今才看清那面庞上稚气褪尽后的儒雅俊美，谦谦君子，不外如是。

若说原本存心依照鬼魅的套路手法行事，咫尺相距时一切便全然是出于本能了，他从未与人靠的如此近，近到心口依附，呼吸交融。少时他也常在半夜偷偷溜进璇玑宫中与润玉抵足而眠，偶尔睡梦不稳，睁开眼便会发现自己依在素白锦服上，被龙尾轻柔盘绕。直到后来的某一日荼姚知晓二人的秘密，遣人将他强行送回栖梧宫。

不由自主地揽上润玉的脖子，将脸贴得近了些，原本尚存的半寸间距也被缩短到极致，跨坐在人腿上紧搂不放，“兄长…”

润玉僵住身形，从未有过的一腔热血直冲心脉，明知不合时宜也不该轻易动心，偏就难以摆脱这温香软玉的动作，他只觉怀中搂着一缕暖阳，恰到好处地填补着与生俱来的那抹亏空，仿佛能把笼罩一生的阴霾都驱散。最深处的悸动，难以割舍的亲切，以及令他无所适从的熟悉与温软，俱都化为按耐不住的冲动。明明是初识，却仿佛已经忍耐了许久，暗夜里的光明温暖才犹显特殊。

手掌不由自主地捞上后腰将人牢牢按在怀中，一个翻身便把他压在床上。

那双长睫抖动着合上又睁开，明亮的眼睛看向他，昏暗中借着三分月色四目相对，旭凤终于找回预想的发展，念书似的把准备好的话说了出来，“其实，我并非生人。”

一字一顿，黑白分明的眼仁仔细观察着润玉的面目神情，“我是鬼，靠取人魂魄修行。”

意料之中的惊愕没有出现，润玉面色平静如常，甚至在听后胸腹贴得更紧几分，一双眼睛直直望着身下的人，拇指在对方光洁白皙的面颊上一刮，长眉上扬，等着下文。

…看来这种恐吓的功效不太到位。

旭凤沙哑着嗓子轻咳一声，“我将你拉进屋是为了割肉喝血，再把你的三魂七魄都收为己用，你难道不惧怕？”

大抵这类事只有真正的孤魂野鬼说了才能达到震慑力，面前的润玉全然不为所动，一句未回。旭凤突然发现并吓不倒这个看似弱不禁风的凡人兄长。

今夜恐怕劫是无法渡了，他动了动想要从润玉身下起来。

却发现腿根被一块硬热的东西贴着，纵然火凤体温生来偏高，此刻也能清晰感受出那物的烧灼，硬邦邦的东西堪堪挤在双腿之间彰显出肿胀的弧度，弄得他恨不得拉开距离察看状况，却偏偏无法回避来自上方的温柔目光。

“我不在意你是人是鬼，在此等候是为害我亦或别的什么。我这一生本就千难万险。从不惧怕失去什么，即便是性命。”

润玉的声音低且轻，在寂静的雨夜里却尤为鲜明。那双看尽人情冷暖的眼带着灼热温度望进凤目里，莫名显露着几许势在必得的霸道，“我可曾在哪里见过你？”

既是渡劫，便会被抹去原本的记忆，凡人一世的生老病死中，仙身的一切都不该想起，润玉合该将他忘掉。指尖泛着一道金光贴附在近在咫尺的前额上，探究元神到底是何状态，

荒山野岭中这明明该是灵异古怪的情景，面前人却不躲不避任由他动作，好像两人间的信赖与生俱来。

他什么都不记得。

收拢外泄的灵力不再去探，还未等他想清该如何回答这个问题，冰凉的唇突然压了上来，细密的吻零落开。

“不是…兄长你要做什么…润玉！”

猛烈的动作因喝声徒然静止，那双带着丝丝凉意的手虽仍在他腰间温柔抚着，却没有半分再多逾矩的意思，水润的双眼有些回避地垂下，“我生而不详，连血亲都憎厌唾弃，不为世人所容，即便考中举人也仍不过茫茫人海中的一片浮萍。”

黑夜是最好的屏障，能把所有苦涩与悲凄遮蔽，但旭凤依然能看到那飞扬的眼尾有些泛红，虽然迷茫于现下的状况，仍是出于本能用抬手用拇指扫了扫那里。

“但若是你肯同我在一起，不论你是人或鬼，他日我考得功名，定会来兰若寺接你。”

旭凤一瞬怔愣，恍惚能从对方的言行中品出一丝不同往常的情意，却又一时倍感无措，纤长的眼睫颤动几回，目光飘移着从对方的面庞上移开。偶然看到散落的衣襟处，心口上似乎有一抹绯红。方才听润玉讲述生平有诸多苦事，却并未听到有谁伤他到如此地步，这伤莫非是新伤？

他赶忙伸手把襟口拉得更开想看个仔细，却被润玉攥住了手腕，中途被制止的动作仍旧让那处皮肤又裸露几分，狰狞伤疤赫然醒目，“什么人竟敢…”

所有心疼于此刻汇集到了一处，恨不得直接去找缘机仙子算账。

“不过是一块丑陋的胎记。”润玉的声音轻且缓，这个与生俱来的痕迹招惹出太多是非，对于惊讶和厌弃的目光他已司空见惯心无波澜，却并不喜欢将那里示人，“儿时乳母说这是不详的印记，是我克死生母，带着厄运来到家中，导致家道中落。你若厌弃…”

一根手指适时贴上甫动的唇，制止了余下的话，一改先前愕然与紧绷，旭凤双臂在对方后颈一勾，凑近到心口轻轻烙上一吻便匆忙撤离躺好，“我喜欢。”

爱这种事，合该是一种本能。

撇开记忆与身份，始终如一。

润玉小心地拉开青衣，身下的人再未挣扎或抵触，光洁的躯体暴露于破旧寺院的冰凉空气中，被温暖的唇蜻蜓点水一次次贴附，在湿热的鼻息撤离时本能颤栗不舍，随着上方人的施为小幅度迎合又躲避。黑暗中本不明朗的视线却依旧能将那肌肤看得清晰，他觉得自己捧着一束光，无暇美好。

乌黑的长发在床榻上铺开，衣襟被拉散，旭凤难以完全明白正在发生的事，但只要润玉想要，便是身心也可以全盘交付，明亮的眼睛望向不久前亲手幻化出的房梁，失神中有些莫名的慌乱，却又并不抗拒这样的肢体接触。

那双手解开了他的腰封，把下身遮蔽也打开褪去。他从未这样不着寸缕地展现在任何人面前，即便是自幼缠着润玉也不曾这样毫不遮掩地把自己袒露给他。双腿下意识并紧蜷起，本能地妄图逃避一时，却被人牢牢按住。

传入耳中的声音里好像压抑着无尽渴望，却到底维持着记忆中一贯的温柔，“别怕…”

身上的分明是凡人，思绪却恍惚回忆起曾经时刻将他保护妥帖的银色龙尾，久远的记忆与现实两相重合，圆润的指端在腿内轻刮着，他受到蛊惑般地打开双腿，任由对方检视亲吻，一种陌生的热度灼在小腹，识海一片浑浊不清。

仙躯不染尘埃，通透得宛如一方白玉，只是轻微的吮啃便能留下一道猩红的吻痕，像是烙印一般刻在皮肤上，随着天神情动，淡淡的绯色逐渐自内而外流露出来，润玉笑着重新俯身吻上那双开合喘息的唇瓣。细长的手指在私处附近徘徊按压几回，在对方打消戒备沉进欲海后猛一用力压入穴口。

原本半合的凤目在一瞬间完全睁开，像是受了惊吓般地看着他，被以吻封缄时却依旧毫无反抗，只是原本轻环润玉的双臂落在两侧，十指绞紧了被褥。

他从来不是娇生惯养的仙人，自问并不怕疼，可是不管身上的人动作如何柔缓，下身依旧在指节进入的过程中不断传来难以言喻的胀痛，从未被外力打开的甬道把异物堪堪裹紧，丝毫没有放松的余地。

冗长的吻终于结束，他侧首急促地呼吸着氧气，身下的毯褥被他揪扯得有些凌乱。

清凉的鼻尖贴着他的脸侧划过，与下身动作相较过于温柔的几次啄吻令他放松了些，下身恍惚感到第二根手指捅入，软肉被不容抗拒地拓平扩展，强行被人打开的感受并不舒坦。

不知过了多久，探寻的外物终于抽出，带着剥茧的手转而握住他的下身套弄抚慰，掀起另一个陌生而不可控制的波澜。

“好了…别担心…”

紧合的双眼重新睁开，正对上那双炽热的目光。

以为就此可以结束这场消磨。

下刻却清晰感知比手指更为粗硬的东西抵在穴口，烫的皮肉发疼。来不及有任何回应或问询，肿胀的阳物破开阻碍一顶，带着坚定力道插进里面，放缓的速度令进入的过程更为清晰，他再也无法忍受地重新紧搂住身上的人。

“疼…”

平日里最不常用的字眼并没有换来任何停滞，铁钎一样的柱体长驱直入，不断进到更深的地方。漫长折磨后，下身的侵犯终于到达极限，圆硬的顶端戳着最深处的软嫩所在，狭窄的通道被撑得满当当，没有一丝空闲。比火凤体温还要高上许多的性器与肉壁紧紧相贴，他仿佛能感受到那东西在细微颤动。

眼角上水汽越凝越多，被舌尖轻轻一舔，痛觉里掺杂了一丝麻痒。

“等一下就不疼了。”润玉的忍耐已过极限，为了不伤到身下的至宝，他仍是停顿了片刻给人机会适应。

他抽身去检查下面的情境，一抹细微的鲜红蹭在素白衣料上，到底有些心疼，手掌抚弄着腰侧轻柔安慰。

抽送终于还是缓慢地开始，性器涨硬如铁，怒吼着穿透年轻美好的躯体。

这样的温度，如此明媚的人，怎会是鬼魅？

手指情不自禁地抚着五官轮廓细细描摹，像是要极力证明身下躺的仍旧是可以并肩携手的血肉之躯，而不是阴阳两隔的一缕清魂，每一下挺送变得准而狠，次次顶在最深处。

适应过躯体交融后一股暖意随着皮肉的摩擦不断攀升，旭凤睁大了双眼看着对方，朦胧间挣扎着找回几分意识，后知后觉地体味出一丝不对。

他们这样，母神和父帝会容许么…

兄长回天后会是夜神，终有一日会娶水神长女为妻，会履行父帝的上神之誓。

原本颇为寻常地接受过这些安排，从未想其他，现下为什么满心不平不甘，根本不愿想那些以后的事。

好像一切原本就存在于潜意识中，只是他始终在压抑。

像是深陷泥沼的人抓紧最后一根救命稻草，俄而收拢双臂搂紧尚未飞升成神的谪仙，换来更为深刻的顶弄和肉体间发狠的磨擦，到底被催出一滴眼泪，却在尚未落下前便被吻走。身体仿佛生来便知道如何迎合与献祭，在硬物离开时紧紧裹附，几乎要被带离体外，又在对方重新插入时放松着容纳贴合。

“润玉…不管…以后如何，我都会…陪着你…”

隐忍已久的欲望终于无从克制，高潮迭起，一股白浊高昂着喷洒在二人的小腹上。字句被顶的支离破碎，却仍然清晰无比地传递出来。

余韵中腔壁颤抖着反复绞紧本不属于自身的外物，讨好般地抚慰挽留，润玉捧起那张脸小心翼翼地亲吻几下。

他从未拥有过这尘世间的任何一事一物，却在今夜找到了归属。

挺腰进出几个来回，性器终于无法抵挡灭顶的快感，微凉的浊液源源不断喷射进腔体深处，他轻轻搂住那抹光，恍然想起书中记载的上古神鸟。

“凤凰。”

*

阳光透过破旧的窗户射进兰若古寺，屋舍里，润玉轻缓睁开双眼。前夜的美好少年历历在目，红烛却早就燃尽，连蜡泪也已干涸。

烘干的外衫搭在不远处的木椅上，那窗边原有的七弦琴和曲谱却荡然无存，天花板残缺不全，近乎可以算是以天为幕，身下的也不过是一片木板，并非床榻。

昨夜的一切究竟是幻境，亦或真实存在过，早已无迹可寻。

他兀自起身披衣，收拾书箱。正欲迈步离去时，却在木桌上看到一条宫绦，红绳扣成的平安结掺着几缕金丝，平静诉说着赠予者的心愿。

有些意外地捡起那宫绦，将其上坠挂的碧玉捧在手中仔细端详，一个 “凤”字雕工细腻。

远方平地卷来一阵暖风，雨雾散去，阳光洒满四处。

东风静、细柳垂金缕。望凤阙、非烟非雾。


End file.
